Ryoma Senku
|romaji = Senku Ryōma |gender = Male |age = 20 |deck = Dragma |likes = * Coffee * Planning ahead * Yuga |dislikes = * Libra Co. * Yuga not taking anything seriously * Cooking |en_va = Xander Mobus |home = Haven City |appears = Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross |creator = Hawkatana |related = *Ryoko Senku (Mother) *Yuga Senku (Younger Brother)|species = Human|job = Police Investigator|ace = Dragma Fuegon}}Ryoma Senku is a major character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross. The older brother of Yuga Senku, he worries about his brother and tries to help him get far in life... even if he doesn't make it easy. Appearance Ryoma has silver hair , much like Yuga, however Ryoma's hair is shorter and neater than Yuga's, with red bangs going down the back to the nape of his neck. He often wears a dark grey business suit with a crimson tie. In more casual situations, he dresses otherwise smartly. Ryoma has a white duel disk with a cyan blade similar in design to Yuga's model. Etymology Ryoma's given name has the syllables "Ryo" (竜), a variation of "Ryu", translating to Dragon, and "ma" (真), meaning seriousness, referring to his more serious nature compared to Yuga's. His surname of "Senku" (先駆) means Herald, however, when it's broken down into the individual Kanji, "Sen" (先) translates to first, as he's the first-born child in his family and (駆), meaning Drive. As his deck incorporates Overdrive Monsters. Personality Ryoma is a humble, but no-nonsense individual who takes what he does very seriously. Despite this, he's willing to participate in playful sibling banter with Yuga over unimportant subjects such as breakfast. He is very protective of Yuga, attempting everything in his power to keep his brother safe, often coming off as overbearing in the process. As opposed to Yuga's reckless and lazy attitude, Ryoma is more methodical and diligent in his approach in what he does. Ironically however, he's just as stubborn as his brother. Voice/Mannerisms Ryoma uses the formal pronoun "watashi" when referring to himself. When Ryoma starts a duel, he always straightens his tie, doing the same when he wins. Biography History Ryoma's mother went missing in an event known as The Fracture when he was 10 and was assumed dead, pushing him down the road of academic excellence to financially support him and Yuga. Later on, his family would move to America for 3 years, where Ryoma quickly rose through the education system, being admitted to Harvard at 16 for a Criminal Psychology scholarship, as well as picking up Duel Monsters and passing it on to Yuga. Ryoma eventually returned to Japan and moved to Haven City, where he would enter the police force as an investigator. Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross Ryoma was investigating a window in the central shopping district that shattered for no particular reason with a small squad of policemen when Yuga showed up with a girl called Keishi. Yuga lied about overhearing a possible experimental weapon developed for the Black Market, to which they believed him. Later that night, Ryoma reviewed the security camera footage, and saw his brother being kidnapped and dragged into a mirror by a strange man. The next morning, Ryoma found Yuga's pants from the day before stained with blood from impalement, going over to Haven Senior Academy when he was free to take Yuga and Keishi in for questioning. Abilities Ryoma has a genius-level intellect with a PhD in Criminal Psychology he achieved when he was only 19. He also has a Black-Belt in Judo. Ryoma is supposedly a terrible cook who gave a person indigestion the last time he cooked scrambled eggs. Relationships Yuga Senku Yuga is Ryoma's younger brother. He also taught Yuga how to duel. As such, Yuga gets along with, and admires Ryoma. Yuga is often nonchalant about his brother's straight-faced seriousness, but Ryoma is concerned about Yuga's lazy and overconfident attitude. Deck Ryoma uses a "Dragma" deck, which allows either aggressive beatdown tactics, or defensive burn tactics, with Ryoma mostly opting for the latter. His ace monster is "Dragma Fuegon". |traps = * Dragma Eruption * }} Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross Characters